Trapped inside a mansion
by NerdiePie
Summary: I have trapped all the Death Note characters inside  my mansion, so you can ask them anything! Review for questions, please.
1. Chapter 1

Me= Emiko

* * *

Emiko: Hi! I wanted to do one of these, they are so cool!

Mello: What the...? Emiko, what have you done bi-

Emiko: No swearing! (Punches in head)

Near: Yes Mello, no swearing. We don't know who will be watching us...

Mello: Shut up, sheep.

L: I suggest that you be quiet Mello. Talking will do more harm than good.

Misa: Mello, that's mean! I like Near, he's so cute! (Ruffles Near's hair)

Near: Please don't touch my hair, Misa Amane.

Misa: (Backs away)

Light: Finally, I have punished over 200 criminals! Wait, what am I doing here? Ooh, potato chips!

Matt: HIGH SCORE!

Everyone: (Looks at Matt silently)

Matt: Never mind... (Gets back into game)

Emiko: Csn I have everyone's attention? Yeah, so you're all being imprisoned here beyond your own will. You will not get to leave no matter what you say. Deal?

Everyone: NO!

Emiko: Even with your favourite things? (Gives Light potato chips, L a giant lollipop, Mello a giant chocolate bar, Matt a DS game, Misa a new dress, Matsuda a puppy, BB a jar of strawberry jam, Near a remote-controlled hellicopter and Ryuk a giant apple) Happy now?

BB: I certainly am!

Emiko: (Sits in Beyond's lap) Mmm, jam. (Steals some jam)

BB: O.O Give that back!

Emiko: (Shakes head)


	2. Chapter 2

Emiko: Yay! We got reviews!

* * *

**K**

Matt! I challange you to a Pokemon battle! Mwahaha! My Luxray rules all! :) *Pokes BB* hi

* * *

Emiko: Hi! Thanks for easing my boredom ;)

Matt: Sure! My Golem owns :D

BB: Hey! Don't poke me!

* * *

**YaoiLoverDeathNote1**

Shi ~yugo! Desu! Ali is in the house... or Mansion! (^w^)

Mello: Do you like Matt or Near? In my mind you like both... And are you seme or uke?

L: *glomps* Can I share some cake with you?

Matt: *stares at him* *blushes* Do you want to play? ... Never mind...

BB: ... No.

Misa: Shopping?

Near: *tackles the sheep like boy* You are so Kawaii!

Light: *throws potato chips at his head like a ninja* Do you like L, and want to you think of the kinky stories on Fanfiction about you guys? =3

Thank you!

* * *

Emiko: Yep, it's a mansion :D

Mello: Hey! I hate that little sheep, but Mattie's mine. I'm usually the seme ;)

L: Only if you bring your own!

Matt: Wait..! Don't go! Of cource I wanna play! What game?

BB: Why do you hate me so much? :'(

Misa; YES! You know me so well! Where do you wanna go?

Near: Thank you.

Light: Well, kinda... but I don't think he likes me back :( and I read the fanfiction before I go to bed. (Stares at L) He's so... sweet!

Emiko:... ew. So, thanks for reviewing! Umm, so please review more!

Mello: Need... chocolate... (Collapses)


	3. Chapter 3

Emiko: It seems we have loyal reviewers. Yay!

* * *

**K**

Dang it Matt! Your Golem beats my Luxray, but what about my Blastoise?

*pokes B*

* sees Near and proceeds to run away screaming "Its an albino fox demon in human form"*

* * *

Matt: Well, what about my Roserade?

BB: Emiko! Stop her from poking me!

Emiko: Nope! ;)

Near: That's mean, you know.

* * *

**Skylarkz**

OOH! I LOVE THESE THINGS!

Okay... calm...

Matsuda: I am claiming you as my boyfriend in this aswell! *hugs*

Matt: I have to ask this... why are you so popular among fans (including me xD) when you only appeared a couple of times in both the anime and manga? I love you and all (YOU AND MELLO FOREVER!) but it doesn't quite make sense...?

Mello: *dangles chocolate bar in air* You can have this if you attack Light, deal?

Light: *attacks* I... JUST... WATCHED EPISODE 26 YESTERDAY... YOU... MONSTER! I... HATE... YOU!

Misa: You I don't mind so much ^_^ whose your favourite person here... besides Light.

BB: I just ordered the Los Angeles BB Murder Case, so for now, I like you... dunno if I still will after I read the book though xD *gives jam*

Near: *glomps* You are so cute I HATE it when Mello's mean to you even though I like him a tiny bit better sorry but you are so adorable and awesome and KAWAII! *goes into kawaii overload*

L: *sobs* I watched you die yesterday! That stupid Light! I didn't want you to die! *hugs and sobs in shoulder*

Hmmm, there doesn't seem to be anyone else here to question... oh!

Ryuk: EVIL! *gives apple*

* * *

Matsuda: Oh, hi Sky... Um, I guess... (Blushes)

Matt: I know, it's really knocked up. After all, I am the best character in it...!

Mello: WHAT ABOUT ME, MATTIE?

Matt: Sorry, Mells, I am ONE of the best characters...!

Mello: Yeah! GIMMEE! (Grabs chocolate and hugs) I missed you, old friend!

Light: EMIKO!

Emiko: Nope ;)

Misa: I guess Ryuuzaki...

BB: Are you saying you don't expect to like me after? Freak...

Near: Thanks, but can you stop glomping me? It's making me feel uncomfortable...

L: What? I DIE? (Grabs Light) You... You... You BETRAY me!

Light: Cake? (Holds cake infront of L)

L: CAKE! (Grabs, runs off and forgets about it)

Ryuk: Heh, I'm glad someone sees me... (Eats apple)

* * *

**YaoiLoverDeathNote1**

Oi! Ali-san ga kaette kita!

Mello: Can you do me a favor? Can you kiss Near? I will give you Caitlin for the day!

L: *hands cake to you* Here have some!

Matt: I will play with anything you want to! ;)

BB: You are Caitlin's man. Of course I'm not going to like you! *hits with baseball bat*

Misa: Hot Topic! *drags to Hot Topic*

Near: *blushes* S-so can we go out some time?

Light: Aww! SO Kawaii! *pets his hair* Will you be my puppy?

* * *

Mello:: Only if you bring Caitlin... (Grabs Near and kisses on the lips)

Near: Mello... (Blushes)

Everyone: O.O (Nosebleed)

L: Thanks! (Hugs)

Matt: Umm, Mario Cart?

BB: Well... OWW! EMIKO! YOU SAID...

Emiko: I said no, remember?

Misa: Yayz! (Squeals and runs after Ali)

Near: If you want... but where to?

Light: I will NOT be a stupid puppy! Yes, I am kawaii!

Emiko: Well, that's all. Please review! Oh, and I'm getting kinda bored.. I can get questions too you know!

BB: Bye!

Emiko: Shut up, Beyond.


	4. Chapter 4

Emiko: So happy! :) People actually LIKE this? Wow, I'm surprized!

Light: I'm in this, so that makes this popular ;)

Emiko: Shut up, Light. If you HAVEN'T noticed, people hate you.

* * *

**YaoiLoverDeathNote1**

Ali: Hello Everyone! I brought Caitlin!

Caitlin: *cute little wave* Hello.

Mello: Here is your payment. *pushes Caitlin towards him*

Caitlin: Uhmm *blushes* Ali said I should give you this... *hands him a chocolate syrup bottle*

L: *steals cake back* HAHAHAHA! You can have it back if you kiss me!

Matt: Sure! *beats him at the game* SUCK IT! I KICKED YOUR BUTT!

BB: ... *throws jam at him* FOOD FIGHT!

Caitlin: *sticks out her tongue at him*

Misa: *16 hours later* Can't...Shop...Anymore *falls to the ground*

Near: *blushes* You pick...

Light: YOU ARE NOW MY DOG! *put a collar and a leash on him*

Caitlin: Hey! Emiko I got you something! *hands you a box of chocolates* Yummy! Hope you like it! *smiles*

* * *

Emiko: Hi Caitlin! Waves back)

Mello: Thanks ;) Now, come with me... (Drags Cailin into a room)

L: I am sorry but that will never happen, so give me back that cake. Oh, never mind... (Kisses on cheek and swipes the cake)

Matt: How is that possible?/ Ugh, I guess you win, but never at Halo! Rematch!

BB: (Swallows jam) Mmmm... (Sticks tongue out back at Caitlin)

Misa: That was fun! Hey Ryuk, I got you a dress! (Puts hot topic dress on Ryuk)

Ryuk: Wha...? Oh, I actually like this ;)

Near: Toys R Us? (Blushes)

Light: (Tries to reach for Death Note but fails) Ugh... Eniko, make her let me go!

Emiko: When will you guys get it? I WON'T help you! Okay?

Everyone: (Nods) Okay...

Emiko: Ooh, thanks! You're nice, I like you :)

* * *

**skylarkz**

YAY! I'm baaaaaack!

Matsuda:... Don't you want me as your girlfriend? *blushes with puppy dog eyes*

Matt: Correction Matt, you are ONE of the best characters. There's way too many awesome ones to choose from, so you, Mello, Near, Matsuda and L are all first at the moment xD. Now, I'll give you THIS *holds up majorly awesome Nintendo DS* if you kiss Mello. Deal?

Mello: You didn't attack Light! But oh well, you're too awesome to go off at xD Have some more *hands another chocolate bar*

Light: YOU TRICKED HIM TOO? *slaps across face* L, THIS IS KIRA! HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU! I HATE YOU LIGHT!

Misa: Really? I thought you would've said Matsuda or Mogi, seeing as they were your amazingly awesome managers!

BB: I'm not sure if I'll be able to like a serial killer, that's what I'm saying. From what I've heard about you, I will, but if you're too freaky in the book then I wont ;)

Near: Oh, sorry! *gives gentle hug* I go a little overboard sometimes... *blushes*

L: Yes, you died! *sobs more* Don't fall for his evil mind control!

Ryuk: I feel special now :D

* * *

Matsuda: What? Yes, I do... I like you :)

Matt: Correction sky, me AND Mells are THE best characters, deal? I'll happily kiss him, after all I LOVE him! (Kisses Mello)

Near: (Blushes and looks away)

Mello: Sorry, I got a little carried away. (Takes a bite of chocolate) I'll do it now, kay? (Holds gun to head and shoots)

Emiko: (Brings Light back to life) I said it's okay for you to hurt each other, but no killing.

Light: OW!

L: So my suspicions are correct. (Pulls out phone and tries to call Watari)

Emiko: I'll have that! (Grabs phone) No calling either.

Misa: Mogi and Matsuda were cool, but Ryuuzaki understands me more :)

BB: I guess you're kinda right. I'm not freaky, though!

Near: It's okay...

L: Don't worry, as soon as I get out of here, I will arrest him. (Hugs) There there...

EMiko: He'll never get arrested, you know. You'll never get out.

Ryuk: You're not special. You might be special if you give me an apple though...

* * *

**Witty-Little-RedHead**

Holy cheezits. When I saw this I died on the inside XD. Here are my questions:

Matt: OHMYLANTA. You are the video game KING. Do you ever use cheat codes/ whats your favorite game?(p.s. love your hair color XD)

L: You are brilliant for starters, and out of curiosity, have you ever had a girlfriend?

Mello:Your freakin scary, but wicked awesome. How do you pull of all that leather? (I never thought you looked like a girl either...)

Near: Hi there, whats your favorite toy? Don't worry I'm not going to glomp you, I understand your personal space.

Light: ...Evil Yagami...Killing all of my favorite people! (except Near.)

Misa: Your funny ^.^ and an great model...but what on earth do you see in Light?

BB: I've heard of you, but never read about you... but whats with the jam?

Matsuda: Oh Matsuda, your so adorable. *pats on head* keep on being naive!

Ryuk: Your a cool Shinigami * gives apple* I wish you would've killed Light earlier...

* * *

Emiko: I guess we do have fans... :)

Matt: I gues ;) Nope, never use cheat codes. Mah faveorte game I suppose would be Halo: Reach, it's just AWESOME!

L: No, I have never had the time.

Mello: Am I scary? Mission accomplished... I pull it all of by lookin good, babe.

Near: My favorte toy is the robot Emiko gave me, It's cool. Thank you for not glomping, it's really generous.

Light: You hate me too? But... I'm handsome...

Emiko: Light, get over it.

Light: -.-

Misa: Am I funny? Oh, Light's just so dreamy... (Stares at Light)

BB: Jam's brain food, it helps. Also, it looks like blood ^_^

Matsuda: I'm not naive! I'm just... a bit childlike.

Ryuk: I would've if he wasn't so interesting. (Eats apple)

Emiko: I guess that's all for this chapter... But keep reading folks! More to come... Hopefully!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys! I've not been able to update in a LONG time, because the computer broke! Oh, hey, I got friends here now! Their names are Lola Rose and Lauria. Say hi to the peoples!

Lola-Rose: Hey! Do you like my panda hat? (Shows everybody panda hat)

Lauria: Hi. Oh hey Emiko, can I stay for a little while?

Emiko: That was kinda the idea. Anyway, ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!

* * *

**skylarkz**

GAH! First every time Ali updates her stories I feel sick, now THIS one! *face palm*

Matsuda: Oh, okay *massive smile* *hugs*

Matt: At the moment that's starting to look true, but Matsuda has to be first cuz he's my boyfriend! *giggles* Okay, I KNOW HOW TO SETTLE THIS! I challenge you to a game of COD. You win, you're correct, I win, I'm right. Deal?

Near: Why were you blushing? *tries to look at Near's face while he looks away* *fails*

Mello: Damn, I wish that'd worked! Thankyou for at least trying though! *gives more chocolate* I think you'd appreciate that more than a hug! :)

Light: HA! Serves you right for killing off three of my favourite characters and making one of them cry! *slaps again*

Misa: How does Ryuuzaki understand you more? I honestly think the person that understands you the most would be Matsuda! ... Oh well.

BB: I hope you're not *hands a jar of jam that changes flavour on demand*

Near: Yeah, I'm still sorry. I forgot about the personal space thing *puppy eyes*

L: O-okay! *hugs back* *sticks tongue out at Light while L is not looking*

Emiko: But... Light MUST be arrested! He's EVIL!

Ryuk: Is that a bribe to get more apples? Meh, bribe accepted! *hands another apple*

* * *

Emiko: Sorry, but I can't help that. At least I'm not updating that often!

Matsuda: ^_^

Matt: You're on! (Beats you) HAH! I WIN!

Near: It doesn't matter. (Plays with toys)

Mello: I know, it sucks. I hate Light too, y'know. Thanks for the choccy! ^_^

Light: Ow! Why do people hate me so much?  
Emiko: Beacuse you're a power crazy freak who killed all the cool people in the world except 1. That person would be... I can't say for all those who haven't seen the ending!

Misa: Matsuda was a good manager, but he got into a BIG amount of trouble. Misa doesn't like people who got into trouble, because Misa will kill them...

B:Thanks. (Eats jam) MMM, strawberry!

Near: It's okay now, just don't do it again. Also, please don't stare at me.

L: (Hugs)

Emiko: I agree, but not just yet. I have to have more fun with them in here first! ^_^

Ryuk: OM NOM NOM! APPLEZ!

* * *

**K**

Matt: I give up. You win

Near: sorry for being mean. You're like a fox demon in a good way. Like Shippo from Inuyasha. So cute! :)

Mello: here is a bar of chocolate.

Kira-Light: *hits over head with newspaper*

Innocent-Light: are you Kira? Nooooooo

L: uhhhhh, not really sure what to say... Here have a laptop.

* * *

Matt: Hah! I kicked your a...

Emiko: NO SWEARING! (Slaps Matt)

Near: Yeah, I guess. Thanks. (Blushes)

Kira-Light: OW!

Innocent-Light: No, why would I?

Mello: Thank you. (Grabs)

L: Thank you but I don't need a laptop right now. Give it to Emiko instead, she needs one.

* * *

**Witty-Little-RedHead**

Haha your very good at writing NumberFive!

Emiko: I just wanted to say your pretty dang cool. That's all.

Light: I liked you in the beginning of DN, but when you started using poor Misa and started killing anyone you didn't like, then I hated you. See what I mean?

BB: Oh...I gotcha. You are a very clever! Though somewhat frightening.* gives jam* How much jam do you think you could eat in a day?

L: That's incredibly selfless of you not to take the time off from defending the world from injustice. I always found you very cute! What would you do if you weren't the world's greatest detective?

Matt: I played Black Ops, it was cool. Your thoughts on it?

Mello: Why did you join the mafia? Why not try I don't know...the circus? Jk, but I've been in the circus...kinda similar, just not quite so violent. BTW have some chocolate. *gives bar*

Near: What type of games do you like to play with your toys?

Misa: Hmm, ok. Ever thought of being on America's Next Top Model? As a guest judge or something?

Matsuda: I'm sorry, naive wasn't the right word. Actually, your quite optimistic. Its a very good quality. How is your new girlfriend *files nails*?

Ryuk: Ever seen Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)? The have Shinigami to. Except they look nothing like you. What do you think about 'em?

* * *

Emiko: I know, I'm pretty awesome AND I'm a good writer.

Lola-Rose: What about me? Am I not a good writer?

Everyone: ...

Light: Why don't you like me now then? Grrr...

Emiko: Calm down, she's not the only one.

Light: WHAT?

BB: At least two jars in a day, I guess. (Eats a whole jar of jam)

L: I would be a candy taster, of course.

Matt: A pretty dang cool game, I should think.

Mello: Because I am too cool for the stupid circus! The mafia fits me perfectly...

Near: I like to play... happy families with my transformers.

Mello: HAHAHAHAHA! Happy families? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Emiko: Shut up Mello. If he plays that, he plays that.

Misa: Misa tried, but they did let Misa on. Apparently Misa has to be American to go on!

Matsuda: She's very... cute.

Ryuk: Not yet, but thanks for the reccomendation. It would be quite interesting don't ya think?

* * *

**YaoiLoverDeathNote1**

Ali: Mwhahahaha Procrastinating!

Caitlin: Hello again! Wait what MELLO! *goes inside room with Mello*

L: *blushes* thank you L. Has anyone told you that you look like a panda? SO KAWAII!

Mello: Be carefull with Caitlin now!

Matt: HAHAHA YES! REMATCH!

BB: I don't really hate you. Just dislike. Is it bad that I just want to throw you in the deep depths of the firey pit of Hell? ^w^

Misa: That waas sooooo fun! But Ryuk in a dress in just... SCARY!

Near: Ok! *takes you to Toys R Us* *grabs a transformer* I will buy it for you if you like! ^/^

Light: *crawls on Light's back and rides him like a horse* *whips him* HAHAHAHAAH YOU ARE NOW MY HORSE!

Ali: BYE BYE!

Caitlin: ...

* * *

Emiko: I don't know what Mello will do in there, but it probably won't be pretty...

L: Yes, I have been called a panda. I like it though, I live little pandas...

Everyone: ...

Mello: I can't make any promises!

Matt: (Plays Halo and beats) I'm on a roll today! :P

BB: Yes, it is bad. You won't have to though, that's where I'm already headed.

Misa: Misa bought it for him, and Misa thinks he looks cute in it! :3

Near: Wow, yes please! (Kawaii face)

Light: Where do you want to go to, oh faithfull rider... (Grabs death note) Heh heh...

Emiko: No killing our reviewers! (Rips DN to shreads!)

Light: :(

Emiko, Lola-Rose and Lauria: Bye! (Waves) :)


	6. Chapter 6

Emiko: Wow, it's been ages since I updated o.O Lol anyway I will update now! Sorry guys, Lola and Lauria went home ;'( but they had too. Stupid parents! Also, I will be accepting yaoi-scene requests from now on!

Mello: Shut up and get on with the reviews! *Hold gun up to L's head* NOW!

Emiko: *Panics* Uh, this first one is from skylarkz!

* * *

**skylarkz**

Emiko: Don't worry, it didn't happen this time ^_^

Lola-Rose and Lauria: Hiya!

Matsuda: So what was it like being Misa's manager? *forces self not to glare at Misa*

Matt: B-but...! Okay, fine! You and Mello are the best death note characters *tries to look like she doesn't want to admit it and fails*

Near:... Okay then *got sucked in by the cuteness*

Mello: No problem, you can have as much as you like for attempting to kill Light ^_^

Light: ... You REALLY have to ask that question? *sweatdrop* I thought you were meant to be a genius...

Misa: Misa will NOT kill people who get into a big ammount of trouble, ESPECIALLY MY BOYFRIEND! *death glare*

BB: Glad ya like it! BTW, is it true that you are a neat freak?

Near: I wasn't staring... was I? Oh well, can I play with you? Happy families looks like fun ^_^

* * *

Emiko: Good! Sorry, they went home, but I'll tell them next time I see them!

Matsuda: Well, it was fun I guess... Don't annoy Misa though. It wasn't her fault! Well, maybe it was...

Matt: Thank you! Finally, someone will admit our greatness. Not that you're not cool, too! *Ruffles sky's hair*

Near: :3

Mello: FINALLY! Stupid Emiko has been starving me of chocolate! *Eats chocolate hungrily*

Light: Yes I do! I did what the world needed, and people hate me for it? *Justin Bieber hair flip* And, I am a genius. If you don't remember, I got 100% at the Toh-Oh entrance exams.

Misa: Don't stare at me! *Tamaki sulk* Why... Does... Sky... Hate... Me...

BB: I guess, yeah. I like it when my murders are neat and tidy :D

Near: Yes, you can play. Do you want to be the mom? I will be the child... *Holds up puppet of child that looks like Near* This is me... *Holds up doll of Near's mom* and this is you. Ready to play? *Eyes twinkle*

Emiko: OH OH! CAN I PLAY ;D

Near: Yes, you can be the sister *Holds up doll of Mello*

Emiko: *Reads letter* This one's from... Uh... K!

* * *

K

L: I would like to state that your awesomeness knows no bounds!

Emiko, here is a labtop. Er...a didgital one! :)

Ryuk: here are some apples...now tell me, how exactly can I find myself a death note *insert evil laugh* just kiddin' I don't need one. (I already have one)(Seriously, I do)L:

* * *

L: Thank you K, that is extremely kind of you.

Emiko: *Takes laptop* Wow! Thanks~ *Hugs K*

Ryuk: *Eats apples* You could... Take someone elses... And then kill them...

Emiko: Next up it's... A new reviewer! who's-your-danna, welcome to the family!

* * *

**who's-your-danna **

;) hiya!

Matt:What was the first game you ever played? So are you and Mellykins in an open relationship?

BB:Will you pretty please kiss L? (or Near it's your choice.) -hands several jars of jam-

L: Why do you like sweets. Who would be seme you or Imagay(Light)?

Near:You're very cute, why do you let Mello harass you? and I', gonna call you Nearcake

Mello: -hands chocolate- Please kiss Near again? :P

* * *

Emiko: Hiya! *Waves*

Matt: My first game? Pacman. Watari brought in the game just for me. I'm sooooo special ;) And not open. Private.

Emiko: o.O *Nosebleed*

BB: *Grabs L and snogs on the lips* Thanks for the jam!

L: *Speechless*

Near: I don't let him. I am not cute, I am a full-grown detective. Please don't call me that.

Mello: CHOCOLATE! *Kisses Near* *Stuffs face with chocolate*

Emiko: OOOO I HAVE A YAOI SCENE SET FOR THE END OF THE CHAPTER! YAOI FANS READ ON~ Anyway, the last review *Dun dun DUUUUNNN* is from ... ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! Welcome to the family, Diesle!

* * *

Diesle

HI MELLO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *glomp* LETS GO ON A DATE-er, i mean...I LOVE YOU! heres some chocolate...chocolate is yummy... lets share it!

Dear Near,

Kick Imagay in the gut please.

Youre cute by the way.

Dear L,

Stop Imagay in the face untill he begs for mercy. then keep doing it!

OR ELSE I REPLACE YOUR SWEETS WITH SALADS

* * *

Mello: *falls over* Finally, someone loves me! *Glares at Emiko* Thanks for the chocolate, none for you...

Near: Gladfully. *Kicks Light in the stomach* And for the last freakin' time, I AM NOT CUTE!

Emiko: *Pinches cheeks* N'awww, you so cute¬! Lets play!

L: NO MY SWEETS! *Kicks Lightbulb in the face* This is actually quite fun! *Kicks loads of times*

Light: God, save me-

L: *Kicks again*

Light *Face covered in blood and bruises* N-e-v-e-r- A-g-a-i-n-

Emiko: AWW! THATS THE FINAL REVIEW! But... YAOI SCENE NEXT! LOL I have become a yaoi fangirl...

Warning: Yaoi scene coming up next. Skip this part if you want (Or not!) and review to take up the time!

Mello: *Leans over Matt's shoulder* So... what you playing, Matty-cake?

*Matt blushes from close proximity*

Matt: Mario Kart. Why do you care?

Mello: Because I care about you.

*Audience: AWWWWW!*

Matt: Well, when you put it that way, then it's okay, MarshMello.

Mello: *Kisses Matt, not realising audience are watching*

Matt: *Is loving it!*

*Audience: *NOSEBLEED**

Mello: *Pulls away, gasping for air, looks at Matt* :) That was-

Emiko: *Glomps* YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE OUT WITH MATT!

Mello: *Is held down* Since when would I tell you? Aaaaand... We're not out, okay? We're just... together...

Emiko: *NoSeBlEeD*


	7. Chapter 7

Emiko: I LOVE YOU GUYS! I keep getting new reviewers~

Mello: Not again! Just get on with the freakin' reviews.

Emiko: Okay, sure... First one's from... *Reads imaginary piece of papaer wth nerd glasses* A NEW FREAKIN' REVIEWER! WOOOP! Welcome to the family, PandasWithDeathNotes!

* * *

**PandasWithDeathNotes**

Hiya!

Matt: *Glomps* YOUR ONE OF MY FAVE CHARACTERS! *ahem* I could beat you any day in the game Halo! *Beats you at game*

Mello: I don't know if I should hit you or hug you...I'LL DO BOTH! *Hits the glomps Mello*

Near: CAN I PLEASE GLOMP YOU? Pretty Please? *Gives puppy eyes*

Mastuda: *Glomps* I don't think your useless unlike almost everyone in DN

Light: 0.e *Punches in the gut* I HATE YOU! but I ust admit your cute...

L: I LOVE YOU! *Glomps* Heres cake!

Ryuk: *Gives apple*

Misa: *Smacks misa* *Smiles like a angel*

BB: From what I've heard your a crazy murderer who loves jam...*Glomps* LETS THROW A JAM PARTY!

Everyone(Except Misa, Light, & Ryuk): I LOE YOU!

* * *

Emiko: HIYA! *Glomps Panda*

Matt: More favouritism ^_^ *Falls over from glomp* GAH! No way will you beat me! *Gets beaten* *Tamaki sulk* I... Never... Lose...

Mello: I don''t know if I should like you or not... Maybe chocolate will change my mind...

Near: If you must.

Matsuda: :D

Light: GAH! *Bieber hair flip* Cute? Do you mean, that 'cute'?

L:*Glomp catches him off guard* Would you like some cake, Panda?

Ryuk: :D

Misa: *Tamaki sulk* My... Cheek... Hurts...

BB: JAM PARTY! *Does Caramelldansin dance*

L: *Stares and then joins in*

Everyone except Misa Light and Ryuk: We like you too!

Emiko: Woop woo! *Joins in caramelldansin* Next we have... ANOTHER FRIGGIN' NEW REVIEWER! GAH, I'M SO HAPPY! Welcome to the family, savvannahamiga!

* * *

**savvannahamiga**

Hello my Author Name is my real name fyi.

L: you are my second favorite. here is my question for you; do or did you love/like light before he killed you? *gives 20 strawberry cheese cakes*

BB: YOU ARE MY ALL TIME FAVORITE! i have several questions for you.

1) did you ever have a gay crush on L ?

2) what is your opinion of Light?

3)will you go out with me?

4)if you read my fan fic Alex's epic death note adventure will you comment on it in your reply?

*gives 40 jars of strawberry jam and a jam making kit with strawberries*

Light: do you know your last name spells 'I'm A Gay' backwards. and I HATE YOU *slaps him with a 2x4*

Misa: Y don't you see Light is using you? *gives a gift card for Kay Jewelers with 8,000 dolors on it.*

Ryuk: Y Do U Look Like A Gay Gothic Clown? *Gives a bag of Honey Crisp apples*

Near: you are my fifth favorite my questions are; do you love mello? what about Matt? L? BB? O.o XD XP *Gives A life sized robot with real laser*

Matt: you are my forth fave here is your question; what is your fave pokemon. mine is a mix between torchic celibi jirachi creselia and shaymen. *Gives Mello Plushie*

mello; my 3rd fave here is your question; if Near's life was in danger would you save him. * Gives 10 chocolate bars and Near and Matt plushie*

last but not least matsuda: why are you so childlike?

thanks for putting me on Kaito Kitsune over and out

* * *

Emiko: I believe you, don't worry ^_^

L: No, I am sorry but I didn't.

BB: Woop! A fan! It's not a 'crush'... It's was more of a two way thing... But now... I hate that Light. He's not a proper murderer. It's horrible, like he's taking the mick. Sorry, I can't go out with you... I am already a hit with the ladies :D ANNNNNNDD... Yes I read it. I loved it! Emiko did too :D

Light: Yes I DID know that and I friggin' hate it. *Gets hit* OW! EMIKO~

Emiko: I will not save you from hurted-ness!

Misa: Because he's so dreamy... *Stares at light*

Ryuk: It's not my fault! It's Takashi Obata's! Wait, do I look camp in this?

Near: Sorry, but no... Well, maybe...

Matt: It's between Dialga, Latios, Latias and Jirachi. He is so cute :3

Mello: I guess. I couldn't live without taunting him!

Matsuda: I'm not childlike... I'm just naive...

Emiko: Neeeext it's... YaoiLoverDeathNote1! Welcome back~

* * *

**YaoiLoverDeathNote1**

Ali: Hehehe shhhhhh! I'm supposed to have fallen off the face of the earth! I haven't done anything with my favorite Death Note characters! HERE I BROUGHT CAITLIN! SHE IS FEELING BETTER NOW! POKE HER! POKE HERRR!

Caitlin: *waves* Hello! Sorry we have been gone for forever! The hospital was not fun... *glomps BB* I've missed you...

Mello: Can I be your Hoe? You remind me of a pimp so Caitlin can be your hoe.

Matsuda: I love you because your stupid like me! ^.^

Matt: *pancake glomp* I BATTLE YOU TO VIDEO GAMES!

Near: *pets his fluffy hair* Awww... so Kawaii! Your like a sheep! Here have Caitlin for the day. *throws Caitlin at him*

Light: GRRRRR BARK BARK!

Misa: *poke... poke... pokepokepokepoke*

BB: ... Caitlin has missed you...

L: MINE! *trys to kidnap L*

* * *

Emiko: Heyy Ali :D Don't worry, I won't tell... YAY CAITLIN! Glad you're better :)

BB: N'aww, that's nice :3

Mello: Sorry, she's BB's hoe now.

Matsuda: I AM NOT STUPID!

Matt: Which ones? YAY PANCAKES! :3

Near: You can join in Happy Families Caitlin... You can be the daddy... *Holds out a doll that looks like Near's Dad*

Light: Meow!

Misa: *Pokes back*

BB: I can tell, she's still attached to my waist...

L: NOO! *Escapes but hugs Ali anyway* :D

Emiko: Damnnnn, no more reviews. Oh well! You guys just have to review more!


End file.
